


Give Me More

by biscuitysguise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Iwa bottom, Lube is important folks, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, they’re adults u just gotta trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise
Summary: Kuroo’s been wanting Iwaizumi for a long time, now. He’s glad that the opponent’s ace feels the same.Or2.7k words of pure Kuroiwa smut
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Listen ik Nekoma and Seijoh aren’t exactly near each other but just go with it please and thanks :)

It’s not like they see each other often, really. Oikawa’s the captain - as he so loves to remind everyone - so Iwaizumi is really just there to keep him in check. But there’s something about Kuroo... the way he moves, that lazy grin, his hair over his eyes, Iwa can’t keep himself away. He feels Kuroo’s eyes on him, too; the Nekoma captain’s always looking for him, and Iwa could see his gaze grow dark when they were between matches and Iwa was changing his jersey. 

The feeling’s obviously mutual, Iwaizumi is glad to see. 

And that’s how they end up in some random empty classroom, Iwa’s hand shoved down Kuroo’s ungodly tight shorts as the other captain runs his hands up underneath his shirt and along his toned stomach, bunching his shirt as he goes along.

The breaths shared between them are hot and rushed, sloppy kisses interspersed with gasps and light groans. Kuroo’s hands move up along the underside of Iwa’s pecs, his thumbs brushing at the definition, and oh god- his hands are so big, and so warm, this feels... really good. 

“Pretty,” Kuroo muses as he watches Iwa fall apart from his ministrations. His eyes are shut tight and his mouth open, his face screwed up in pleasure as Kuroo leans down to take a nipple between his teeth and gently scrape them against the sensitive skin. 

“Fuck,” Iwa manages on a breathy exhale, slamming his head against the wall. 

“Not so hard, baby,” Kuroo murmurs, pulling off of Iwa to pull him flush against his body, cradling his head with one hand as another holds his waist. 

Iwa can feel how hard he is against his hip, and Iwa wants that, god  _ damn _ he wants that length in his mouth, down his throat, overwhelming him. He tightens his fist around it as best he can and smiles against the material of Kuroo’s jersey as the captain grunts at the sudden pleasure coursing through his body.

Kuroo’s hips buck against Iwa, who gasps as Kuroo’s thigh presses against his cock, material of his shorts annoyingly in the way. That has to be remedied, he decides, pulling his hand away from Kuroo’s dick quick enough that he feels the air of his sudden inhale move his hair. 

Iwa’s hands scramble with the elastic waistband of his shorts, finally shoving them down his thighs and kicking them off over his shoes until the offending piece of clothing is underfoot. 

Iwa feels his mouth water as Kuroo groans a solitary “ _ fuuuuck _ ”, palming himself through his shorts as he takes in the view of the ace, who decides that the sight of Kuroo - his mouth slack, his gaze heavy and lustful - is worth taking his shirt off for. Maybe he has a little bit of a thing for praise, Kuroo’s eyes sweeping him up and down filling his chest with warmth and making him tilt his chin down to look at Kuroo through his lashes.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Kuroo moans out, his brow furrowed. “I cannot believe you have a matching jockstrap.” 

“Custom order,” Iwa says. “Paid extra for it. You’re the first person not on the team to know.” 

“Jeeeesus.” Kuroo takes a step forward, his hand still pressing down onto his dick over the fabric. “Come here, baby.” 

“Just wait ‘till you see what else I’ve got,” Iwa says, a grin playing at his lips as he steps forward in return. 

“Oh god, am I gonna live?” 

“Depends on how much fondness you have for butt plugs.” 

Kuroo grits his teeth, his nose scrunching up as he pulls his hand away from his shorts and lets out a long, low moan. “You’re clean, right?” 

Iwa nods and slips his arms around Kuroo’s neck, claiming his lips in a sloppy, heated kiss. “You? Ah, shit,” he murmurs as Kuroo slides his hands down Iwa’s back to grip his ass, kneading the skin there and biting at his neck, nodding against him. 

“N-no marks, no visible marks,” Iwa has the coherency to gasp before Kuroo can do damage with lasting effects. 

Kuroo pulls back and looks at him, the corners of his lips pulling downward in a slight frown. “Weak.” 

“Get the hell out of your clothes and we’ll see who’s weak,” Iwa replies, untucking Kuroo’s jersey and tugging it up to expose pale skin. 

Kuroo’s cheeky grin returns and he leans down to kiss Iwa once on the lips before sliding his shirt above his head, toned muscles flexing under taut skin. He shakes his head to return his hair to its natural state, and there’s something about the way he looks right now - no shirt, heavy gaze, his stupid hair casting a shadow over one of his eyes - that makes Iwa whine high in the back of his throat. 

Iwa’s quick to yank on Kuroo’s shorts until they’re pooled around his ankles, cupping his clothed dick on his way to straighten back up. He’s  _ packing _ , Iwa can feel it. 

“Aw, you don’t want to take the jockstrap off too?” Kuroo teases, already sliding the elastic down his thighs, and—

Oh. 

That. Is a very nice dick. 

Iwaizumi wants it. 

Badly.

In his hand. In his mouth. In his ass. 

_ One step at a time, Hajime _ , he thinks. He presses forward again, intent on getting that dick somewhere on his body, but before he can get a hand on it, Kuroo’s lifting him at the waist. Iwa locks his ankles together behind Kuroo’s back once his toes lose contact with the floor. He will never admit to whimpering at the growl that Kuroo lets out as he holds him tightly against his chest, nosing at the column of his neck. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kuroo whispers as he licks a stripe up the skin of Iwa’s neck, which is stretched taut over muscle as Iwa strains. Suddenly, Iwa’s back is pressed against the wall, and Kuroo’s torso is keeping him pinned there as his feet dangle off the ground, Iwa’s thighs dipping into the curve of his waist so naturally it’s like they fit like puzzle pieces. 

“So perfect for me, baby,” Kuroo’s whispering as his hand slides down Iwa’s side, to his ass, fingers slipping along skin until the pad of his middle finger is rubbing against Iwa’s hole. Iwa inhales sharply as Kuroo’s hips cant forward seemingly not of his own accord. “F-fuck, you--”

“I what?” Iwa asks, fluttering his eyelashes at the captain, knowing full well everything that was going on. 

“You’re unbelievable, baby,” Kuroo gasps, his finger brushing against the plug in his ass, flicking the ring at the base and sending a cascade of shudders down Iwa’s spine. 

“Kuroo,” he moans brokenly, the sensations too much as Kuroo fully grabs the ring and begins to shift the plug around inside of him, pulling it out a little bit before shoving it back in harshly. 

“You keep this in… when you’re playing?” Kuroo’s voice is deep, and almost as stimulating as the plug in his ass; Iwa can hardly even think, his body reacting without any input from his brain. “You just got done with a match, I saw you, there’s no way you had time to prep and stick this in when you got done… oh my god, Iwaizumi, you’re so perfect,” Kuroo breathes out, finally sliding the plug all the way out and immediately slipping a finger in, excess lube squelching around the digit. 

Iwa groans as he’s filled once more. “Your fingers are cold,” he manages around the whine his throat emits without his permission. 

“You just had a metal plug in your ass.”

“And? It was the tempera -  _ fuck _ \- temperature of my body!” 

Kuroo groans as he presses further in, feeling Iwa clench around his finger. “I’m gonna put another one in,” he says, minimal warning before a second finger is teasing at his entrance. 

Iwa nearly shrieks as Kuroo’s finger opens him up, pushing in until he’s pressing against his prostate with both fingers, massaging the bundle of nerves and setting Iwa’s body on fire. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Kuroo grunts as he keeps Iwa’s body pinned to the wall, clapping his free hand across the ace’s mouth. “A little quieter, baby, we don’t want anyone walking in on us.” 

Iwa can only nod, biting his lips until Kuroo’s fingers dance against the seam there, teasing them open to slip his fingers inside. 

Kuroo groans - again - as Iwa swirls his tongue around the digits. “Can you take more?” His voice is sultry, his tone low and  _ damn _ that did something to Iwa, who nods vehemently, desperate for anything that the captain would give him. 

“Good. You’re gonna need it.” 

And yeah, it really seems like it, the length poking at the side of Iwa’s thigh a reminder of what’s to come. Soon enough, another finger joins the other two, stretching him back to the width of the plug, further as a fourth pushes in soon after. The noises coming from Iwa’s mouth are constant now, high pitched cries, staccatoed with each thrust of Kuroo’s hand. 

“So full,” Iwa whines against the skin of Kuroo’s cheek. “Your fingers are- ah!” 

“They're what, baby?” 

“T-thick,” Iwa manages on an inhale. 

“Yeah? Do you think you’re ready for the next step?” Kuroo nips gently at Iwa’s earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth. 

“Please, please,  _ please _ , I'm ready, give it to me, please, Kuroo!” Iwa feels his brow furrow as Kuroo pulls his fingers out and he bites down on his lip to try and keep himself from whimpering at the loss of sensation of being stuffed. 

“You need more lube, baby.” 

“I-inside pocket of my shorts, quickly,  _ please _ -”

Kuroo chuckles at Iwaizumi’s neediness, pressing a quick kiss to the underside of his jaw and using his foot to get his teal shorts up to where he stood, not moving Iwa from being pressed against the wall. “I can’t believe you kept lube in your pocket the whole game.” 

“I didn’t, I grabbed it after we were done, you were giving me “ _ I want to fuck you _ ” eyes and I wanted that too, so I slid a thing of lube into my pocke-  _ oh, Kuroo, yes, right there! _ ” 

Iwa claps a hand over his mouth to keep from outright screaming as Kuroo slides his fingers in once more, newly coated in an excessive amount of lube. The glide is so smooth that they can both hear it as Iwa holds his breath. 

“Breathe, baby,” Kuroo murmurs. The hand that’s not coated in lube comes up to cup the ace’s cheek, and he gently coaxes Iwa’s hand from his mouth, lacing their fingers as he catches his lips in a short and heated kiss. “You can let  _ me _ hear you, though.” 

And then he begins to push in. His dick rubs against Iwa’s crack until it catches on his rim, and he works his hips forward slowly so he can press into Iwa. He slowly pushes himself forward until the ace is seated fully, Kuroo sheathed inside. 

“M-move, please,” Iwa says in the smallest, quietest voice Kuroo has ever heard. He  _ needs _ this, he’s wanted him for so long and they’re so close now that it’s gotten to the point where Iwa would be taking control and bouncing on Kuroo’s dick if he possibly could. 

As it is, with his back literally against the wall, Iwa is fully at Kuroo’s mercy; they go his pace. Iwa just needs his pace to match the one he needs. 

Kuroo’s first thrust is tentative - he pulls out most of the way and slowly, agonisingly slowly, pushes back in. 

“Harder,” Iwa whispers, his fingers digging into the skin of Kuroo’s back. “More. Faster.  _ Please _ .” He arches his back, pressing his chest against Kuroo’s, both of them heaving as Kuroo obliges. 

“I’m not gonna last long, baby,” Kuroo pants in warning, slamming his hips against Iwa’s. “You got me too riled up.” 

“I don’t need you to last long, I just need you to  _ fuck me like you mean it _ .” Iwa’s eyes roll back as Kuroo’s hand finds its way into his hair and tugs. “Harder,  _ please _ !” 

Kuroo surges forward on impulse to catch Iwa’s lips with his own in a harsh, bruising kiss. “Hang on, baby,” he murmurs as he slides out of Iwa, who whines in discomfort. He holds him tightly, walking over to a table and setting Iwa down on it. “The desks are the perfect height for this,” he says, holding Iwa’s legs and moving them until they’re spread open. 

Iwa gasps and his thighs twitch as Kuroo pushes back inside him, gives an experimental thrust, and then thrusts just shy of violent. The sound of their skin slapping as Kuroo’s hips hit against Iwa’s ass echoes around the room, along with Iwa’s high moans and Kuroo’s low grunts. 

“So good,” Iwa murmurs, arching his back. The new position allows Kuroo to slam against his prostate with each thrust. Iwa pulls his knees towards his chest as he nearly screams in pleasure. 

Kuroo grabs his knee and tucks it over his shoulder, sliding him toward the edge of the desk and pushing his other knee open. “Not so fast, cutie.” 

“‘M not cute,” Iwa gasps as he’s manhandled into a position that makes it easier for Kuroo to slam into him. “‘M gonna cum.” 

“You’re close, not cute?” Kuroo’s hips piston forward, slamming deep inside Iwa. “What if I told you that you were both?”

“Wou -  _ ah!  _ \- wouldn’t believe you!” 

“You are, though. You’re so cute, so beautiful for me. Look at you, you’re glowing. You’re prettiest when you’re getting fucked, Iwaizumi.” He runs his thumb along the ace’s cheekbone, and Iwa whimpers. 

“Hajime,” he breathes. 

“Hajime?” 

Iwa cries out as his name falls from Kuroo’s lips. “ _ Again, please _ .” 

The captain smirks. He’s holding Iwa right over the edge. “You’re gorgeous, Hajime. So beautiful, and all for me, huh?” 

“All for you, yes,  _ yes, please _ !” He can feel his climax burning in his abdomen, he’s  _ so close _ , just one more push would send him over the edge—

Kuroo bends down, stilling inside Iwa as he catches his lips in a kiss and pulls the elastic of his jock strap down so it’s just beneath the head of his cock, stroking it once and sliding his nail into the slit. “Beautiful, Hajime. Such a good boy for me.” 

That does it. Iwa’s cumming, spilling onto his chest and tightening around Kuroo. His mouth is open in a silent scream and his back arches off of the desk as he rides out his orgasm, his breath ripped from his lungs as he feels Kuroo’s cum pushing deep inside of him. 

Kuroo’s hips twitch the slightest bit as he empties his load inside of the other. “So, so good for me, Hajime,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against Iwa’s shoulder. 

“Plug,” Iwa whimpers as Kuroo’s about to slide out. 

“Plug…?” Kuroo chokes when he realises what Iwa means. “You want me to plug my cum inside of you?” 

Iwa’s eyes are watery and his face one of bliss. “Yes, Kuroo,  _ please _ , yes.” 

“Holy shit,” Kuroo breathes, catching Iwa’s lips in a kiss again. “It’s over by the wall. I’ll only take a second.” 

Iwa nods and then Kuroo’s gone. Iwa can feel himself clenching, trying his best to keep all of Kuroo’s cum inside him. Only a little slips out before the captain is back, sliding the plug in with ease. 

“You’re so good for me,” Kuroo murmurs, pulling Iwa up. “Can you stand?” 

“Oh, please. You didn’t fuck me  _ that _ hard.” Iwa slides to his feet, his grip strong on Kuroo’s hand. He stumbles a little once his feet make contact with the ground, but he steadies himself against Kuroo’s chest. “You could try harder next time, though.” He steps into his shorts and pulls his shirt over his head, letting it rest against the cum drying there without a care in the world. 

“Next time?” Kuroo manages. 

“Sure thing,” Iwa replies with a wink. And then he’s gone, leaving Kuroo alone in the classroom, chuckling by himself. 

Ah, next time. 

Next time, he’s putting Iwa’s big dick to use. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Bottom Iwa for the win :’)


End file.
